


If My Heart was a House

by ayuwensayk



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuwensayk/pseuds/ayuwensayk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony? Tell me about the time that you fell in love me.<br/>I can’t.<br/>Why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If My Heart was a House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackDress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackDress/gifts).



> This story was written for TheBlackDress ahaha yes again.  
> Inspired by Owl City's song If My Heart was a House, found here 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quDk3iZtccI

\-- Tony?

Yeah Steve?

\-- Tell me about the time that you fell in love me.

I can’t.

\-- Why not?

Because it wasn’t just one time that it has happened Steve. 

\-- What do you mean?

I fall in love with you every day, with everything you do.

\-- Oh.

But well the first time I knew it, it was the New York fight. I knew it when looked upon your face as I became conscious again. I realised what this was at the very the same time you did, I suppose. I saw the recognition on your face as I realised.

“Please tell me nobody kissed me.” I had joked. You looked so relived and at that moment you knew as well. I fell into your heart at that moment. Your smile slipped slightly and I guess you didn’t fully understand your own feelings. But I understood mine. 

Steve, you are the sky that I fell through; fell through back to Earth. Your eyes are the exact same colour of that sky. When the portal closed protecting me as I fell and protecting the whole world from those aliens; it was as if you had created a bubble of safety around us, all of us. You are the sky Steve, happy and warm and beautifully vast. And from my view at the top of the tower I remember everything I realised that day.

I fall in love with you when I’m holding you, it’s like I could do anything. Build a ladder to climb to moon and collect all the stars within reach for you. But you shine brighter than any star. You are more than any star. I could buy all the sunflowers in the world, lay them out under the golden light of the sun and you would still out shine them. You are like sun Steve, hanging off a string from the heavens looking down at the world and warming it all over, warming everything you touch with love and kindness.

I fell in love with you the first time we danced. We were on the roof and the moon was full and in its light you looked like an angel; you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen Steve. Every time you touch me, every time you even look at me chills run down my spine. That night when our fingers entwined we just seemed to harmonize, and I can still feel your heart beat fast when you danced with me.

\-- Do you feel alive Tony?

Yeah but frankly without you it’s not the same. I have existed for forty years without you and it’s like when you walked into my life I started to live; I started to feel really alive. 

\-- Oh but Tony you have survived.

Yet I feel colder when I walk alone; but with at my side I am warm. And I walk slowly when I'm on my own; yet with you at my side I don’t feel so alone. 

AH! Bombs away, bombs away!

I love your smile because you make me smile with you. You can always seem to make me smile. Ah! You still say it best but that doesn’t mean that I love you any less. You just seem to say it best because I know your heart truly means it; means everything you feel. And I feel blessed because you are my sun and you are so bright. 

And I love the way all my clothes smell like you. You encircle me and fill my heart gracefully with everything that you are. If my heart was a compass you would be north and I would never stray.  
I would risk it all for you Steve and I go wherever you would go. Do whatever you would do. I can only hope that you would risk it all for me because there is no doubt at all that I would catch you if you fall.

\-- Tony, that’s…

Steve I feel so much for you; so much that I don’t even know how to put into words. But ultimately if I was a house I’d call you home.

\-- Oh Tony…

Steve; if my heart was a house you would be home. You are home; my home.

\-- I love you Tony.

And I love you Steve!

 

And they shared a passionate kiss, holding each other close in a warm lovingly embrace for the whole night and every night after from then on.


End file.
